Family Story
by scarlett phoenix 1530
Summary: What if you're stained past was discovered? How would your friends react? Would things change? For better or for worst? And, the main question is whether you hide or confess ? Read the story of how Scarlett Havens faces this dilemma and how it changes her relation with her best friend and first love Albus Potter...


Albus potter hated homework. In fact, he despised it. Abhorred it even. Ugh, look what it was doing to his vocabulary. He couldn't for the life of him figure out its purpose. To him preparing a piece of parchment, which would take hours to research but wouldn't amount to any thing, seemed pointless. He snorted, thinking of what rose would say if she heard him make such a statement. So when he heard sobs coming from the restricted section, he felt glad for the distraction.

Cautiously making his way through the rows, he felt glad that there were no people present. He grumbled when he realized that he was the only one stupid enough to come to the library just one day after the holidays. He had fooled around throughout the holidays and rose had finally been successful in pestering him to do his homework. Oh how he hated homework.

He felt his heart sink as he turned the final corner and came to face the sobbing figure of his best friend Scarlett Havens. She sat with her back leaning on the book shelf behind her, her knees pulled up to her chest and a slight redness to her cheeks, nose and eyes. Her honey colored hair formed a wavy curtain around her face as she hiccoughed lightly. Even when she cried, she looked beautiful.

'Scar…um…are you okay?' Al asked cautiously.

'Al!' she jumped suddenly, 'what're you doing here? You should be at dinner.' She sniffed.

'Scar, dinner was over ages ago, hey, what's wrong?' He asked.

'N-nothing.' It's obvious she's lying. He grabs her wrist to stop her leaving. She winced as his hand latched around her wrist. Then he noticed the bruising. He softly pulled her nearer to him and pushed her sleeves upward to reveal more bruises, trailing upwards till her elbow. She resolutely looks away at everything but him.

'Scar?' he says yet she determinedly looks away. Then he softly turns her head towards him by her chin. His expression is stony, yet his eyes remain kind. She feels tears well up in her eyes.

'Who did this?'

'No one… I-I fell.' She finished lamely.

'You fell?' He asked incredulously. 'Scar, even I'm not that stupid.'

She gave a watery giggle.

'Come on, tell me.'

They left the library and instead went to the room of requirement. He had finally convinced her to tell him her story. Her family story.

After settling down, she started telling him everything.

'I never had a happy childhood. My grandparents had an unhappy marriage, so most of the time there was fighting. Once or twice my grandmother threatened to leave. The constant fighting has affected me. I can't stand it when people fight. After my parents died, my family fell apart. My grandparents separated and never looked back. Only my grandparents from my dad's side were left. But there was one problem… they-they only wanted my sister.'

'You have a sister!?' he suddenly interrupted her.

'Yeah. A younger one. We used to get along great but then I got my Hogwarts letter and she didn't my grandparents had always shown strong favoritism, and they asked her to come with them to Canada. I tried to persuade her to stay but she left with them. I still try to talk to her but she won't pick up my calls. And as if this wasn't enough, my aunt, the one that was taking care of me, was found in possession of Drugs and was arrested. Her husband-he-he abused me.' She suddenly bent her head down as if the statement had caused her great shame.

'Scar-he-he didn't?' he asked her as he drew a sharp intake of breath.

'No, he beat me. I reported him once while he was drunk and mercifully was taken up by my real uncle, my dad's brother. They treated me like their own daughter, but one day while I was out, my uncle, the one that abused me came up, and he did this. He blamed me for sending him to jail and threatened to kill me. I-I didn't tell anyone.'

'Why not? He could seriously harm you… but not any more, Scar you have to tell someone….'

'I have, haven't I? I've told you.' He felt stunned. This was beyond anything he had ever imagined. She had always seemed so happy and whole, so very perfect. But she wasn't, her past was stained. He found himself wondering whether it mattered….

'Do Rose and Scorp know? Did you tell them?' he asked her gently. She shook her head discreetly. He suddenly felt a swell of pride. She had only trusted him with her secret, despite her being closer with Rose, with both of them being in the same house and sharing a dorm. She suddenly spoke up.

'Look, I get it if you don't understand, you've always had a perfect family, a great life, and I hope that you don't stop being my friend over this. I'm no-'

She was suddenly interrupted because of him pressing his lips firmly over hers, trying to convey with that kiss that none of it mattered. That he had and always would love her.

When the need for air became dire, they broke away. I t was the perfect first kiss, sweet yet passionate. She gave him a soft smile, reassured by his actions. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her up.

'What d'you say we go get some thing to eat from the kitchens?'

And she followed him, just like she would follow him through life.


End file.
